The objectives of this proposal are: 1) to establish and maintain an inter-agency training program for agencies involved in drug abuse education, prevention, research and rehabilitation; 2) to maintain a current listing of all such agencies, their drug abuse programs and their training and educational needs; 3) to distribute educational material to such agencies; and 4) to promote coordination and exchange of ideas among such agencies by implementing inter-agency training and by the distribution of educational materials. Drug abuse agencies in and around Boston will be contacted to determine their program, staff functions, in-service training programs and training needs. This data will be collated, and agencies will attend a conference to discuss the proposed training program. The following 3 training programs will be offered: 1) A year-long series of half-day conferences for administrators and programmers to inform them of latest research findings about drug treatment modalities, legal changes and governmental policies; 2) A series of time-limited sensitivity groups for agency "line" staff centered around commonalities of staff problems in drug abuse work; and 3) An interdisciplinary consultation team to conduct workshops for professional groups and agencies comtemplating or starting drug abuse programs. These programs will be conducted for 1 year. Material developed will be distributed to participating agencies and made available to professional groups. At the end of the year a second conference of agencies will be held to review the year's training programs and institute revisions. The revised program will be conducted for the second year.